Before the advent of plug and play, systems would initialize devices once during startup. At this point the device is assumed stable and there is no mechanism to convey the need for reconfiguration if the device requires it, such as following a device reset or a device fault. If a device did require reconfiguration the entire system would need to be restarted to do so. With plug and play, systems can detect device hot plug events and initialize the device is added to the system. Unexpected device resets trigger a re-enumeration and at that point they can be reinitialized without significant impact to the overall system function. The host in such systems operate to identify the hot plug events. However, serial devices are still used in some contexts and device hosts to which these devices couple and the devices themselves do not support hot plug events and still require entire system resets, host and device, to come back online.